Un Nuevo Rubio
by Kevin-sho-qwq
Summary: Naruto en el enfrentamiento codo-a-codo junto a Sasuke contra Haku, suceden cosas que cambiaran la historia en más de un aspecto, dando a Naruto un enorme poder y un control de Chakra horripilante. Prologo dentro. Rated M por seguridad y libertad de escritura, no descarto poner mis primeros Lemons en esta Historia
1. Prologo

Jaa parece que hoy llueven las ideas deberían asomar la cabeza para ver si cogen alguna.

Sin más;

Prologo

Se ve un puente cubierto de niebla, se veían tres figuras corriendo hacia el puente, otra figura estaba impuesta delante de otra, que no era más que Sakura protegiendo a Tazuna, el super constructor de puentes, esta veía preocupada hacia la dirección donde se escuchaban los quejidos de su amor platónico y su otro compañero de equipo que se estaban enfrentando a el chico del Kekkei Genkai de Hyoton, Haku.

-Dejad ya de luchar y entregarme al constructor de puentes.- dijo mientras apuntaba otra andana de senbons de hielo a el ultimo uchiha, pero en el ultimo momento vio al equipo de refuerzo, y su instinto de supervivencia aumento el chakra en el jutsu, causando la perdida de la dirección 'No-fatal' cambiándola a puntos vitales del cuerpo del chico haciendo la técnica 'Fatal' -*¡Mierda!*.- pensó el usuario Kekke Genkai.

En cuanto los senbons fueron disparados, Sasuke gracias a su Sharingan recién aprendido, pudo ver el potencial de la técnica y sabía que terminaría con su vida, realizando uno de los jutsus básicos con el cual podías graduarte de la academia, cambio lugar con su compañero, haciendo que este recibiera el jutsu en su lugar.

En su lecho de muerte, Naruto, dice.

-Maldito gato acobardado, "Cof, Cof, Cof".- tosio sangre antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer al suelo en aparente estado de muerte.

Dentro del Sello

-Ah, maldición, ¿Qué sucede?.- se cuestionaba el gran Kitsune por el hecho de que su lugar de estadia se desvanecia, viendo hacia el frente vio a su carcelero en el suelo de tosiendo sangre

-Maldicion, el gaki va a morir.- pensaba buscando una solución, trato de filtrear su chakra por el sello, sin tener ningún resultado aparente hasta que un borron/destello negro dejo al descubierto a un extraño hombre de tres pies de altura completamente blanco, con una cuchilla para cometer sepuku en su boca

-¿Quién ha sido el que me ha llamado?.- pregunto con tono de muerte.

-¿Shinigami?.- pregunto el zorro con una mirada de interrogante.

-¿Para que me habéis llamado Kyuubi?.- cuestiono con fastidio.

La mente de Kyuubi dio un sonoro 'Click' y pidió un favor a la deidad

-Por favor, ¿podéis devolver la vida a este enano? .-

-Sabes que esto no es gratis, ni siquiera para ti ¿No?.-

-Por supuesto, solo dígame el costo, no quiero esperar quinientos años para volver a poder oler el mundo.- dijo Kyuubi, con una fachada de despreocupado, pero nadie engañaba la deidad de la muerte.

-Quiero seis de tus colas.- dijo el Shinigami con aparente sonrisa, solo que no se podía diferenciar por el cuchillo en su boca, pero se podía decir que era una sonrisa traviesa

-Por supuesto, en algunos años las volveré a tener.-

-Jejeje. ¡Trato hecho Kyuubi!, el pago es que tu contenedor recibirá esas seis colas de chakra/youki para poder vivir.-

-Mald.- no alcanzo a terminal como el Shinigami termino el trato y quito seis de sus colas de la forma más dolorosa posible, haciendo que las bombinas de Chakra de Naruto casi explotar por la sobrecarga y por consecuencia tener que poner el poder equivalente a dos colar de las tres que le quedaba para poder sanar/cambiar el cuerpo de su contenedor.

Exterior

Naruto fue envuelto en unas extrañas colas-flamígeras negras que no produjeron ningún destello haciendo que nadie se percatara por la concentración en las batallas que llevaban, estas dejaron, cuando terminaron, un rubio más alto, con un cabello negro en las raíces que era bien cubierto por los cabellos salvajes rubios, pero que seguían allí, y unas marcas de bigotes más ásperas, dando a ver un verdadero zorro, y unos músculos preparados cuidadosamente para las batallas más extenuantes, pero no voluminosos como un Raikage, basadas en velocidad-fuerza-jutsus. Este era el nuevo Naruto el cual traería más de una sorpresa cuando despierte y él también se llevara varias.

Vale, otro fic, hoy 13-06-2015, llueven ideas.

Dejo con las incógnitas para dar juego a la historia que llego más rápido de lo que me demore en escribirlo.

Quiero Reviews ¡MUCHAS!, nueva historia que se agregara a mi perfil con un ambientamiento/base que creo nunca se ha leído, yap si me dejáis reviews extenuantes con muchas ideas constructivas y de como puedo poner la personalidad de Naruto (Dark,Normal,Genius Normal o God-Like en entrenamiento) ustedes decidme

Byebye-eWe


	2. ¿Qué sucedió?

**Vale comienzo, Nuevo capítulo de Nuevo Rubio, como prometí hoy 11-07 a alquimeizer (Chico si no localizas mi casa y vienes iré yo a la tuya para darte una colleja por el nombrecito… nah que es broma, o quizás no) Bueno dejemos las tonterías y comencemos**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto, ni de ninguna invención de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Un día luego de la batalla**

Naruto, estaba en el sofá de la casa de Tazuna durmiendo un tanto incomodo por su nueva estatura, quejándose comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando termino de abrirlos, vio a un pequeño chico.

-Naruto-nii?.- la duda sobraba en esa palabra.

-Geez, ¿Qué me sucedió Inari?.-

-Mucho…-

-Inari ven a desayunar, esta es la última vez que te llamo.-

-Bien, vamos, Naruto-nii, quiero que vallas al baño y luego me sigues a desayunar.-

-Okey…-

Luego de pasar por el baño, sin percatarse del cambio de su cuerpo, se lavó la cara, luego de salir del baño y ver como Inari lo miraba de forma extraña.

 _-Espera, ¿Inari se hizo más pequeño?.-_

 _-Naruto-nii se ve tan cool.-_

-¿Vamos?.- pregunto Naruto adelantándose.

-¡Te sigo nii-chan!.-

Ya al bajar las escaleras que daban al baño, yendo en dirección al comedor, al momento de entrar, Naruto, reclamo todas las miradas.

 _-¿Qué miran? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?.-_ eran las dudas que cruzaban la mente del héroe de Nami no Kumi.

-Ehm… hola.- dijo haciendo señas con las manos de forma torpe.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo te sientes?.- dijo el siempre lector de porno en público, Kakashi.

-Bien, ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué desperté en el sofá del living?.-

-Pasaron muchas cosas, Naruto, pero tranquilo desayuna con nosotros y luego te explico.- dijo mirando en varias direcciones distintas para que Naruto se fijara que no estaban solos.

Pasando por el desayuno, hoy Inari estaba animado, hablando alegremente con su madre y Sakura, viendo que nadie les prestaba atención, Kakashi, le hizo unas señas a Naruto para que lo siguiera afuera.

 **En el bosque**

Asintiendo, Kakashi, se volteo en dirección de Naruto para comenzar la explicación e interrogación.

-Bien, Naruto, cuando ustedes estaban peleando contra Haku, Sasuke, se sustituyó contigo antes de recibir un golpe mortal, ahora mismo no me explico cómo sobreviviste, así que por favor explícame lo que sucedió.-

Al recordar lo que sucedió, la rabia de Naruto despertó, haciendo lo propio con su chakra, que de tanta potencia, produjo un pequeño cráter bajo él, sorprendiéndose, dejo de fluir chakra, en cuanto se calmó, devolvió la conversación a una duda.

-¿Cómo logre hacer eso, Kakashi-sensei?.-

-Joder, chico ¿No sentiste nada distinto hoy en la mañana?.-

-No…-

-Vale, luego de que recibiste el ataque de Haku, tu cuerpo filtro mucho chakra al exterior, tanto que un esplendor se produjo, el cual no hubiera visto de no ser por el rabillo de mi ojo sharingan, cuando todo termino, no tenías ninguna herida, tu cuerpo cambio y lo mismo sucedió con tus reservas, ahora mismo debes tener el doble de nuestro Hokage, quizás el triple.-

Al momento que Kakashi termino esa palabra.

 _-Tr.. .- pensó con fascinación._

Kakashi, viendo el brillo que se comenzó a extender a través de los ojos de Naruto.

-No es genial, Naruto. Es anormal que tengas esa cantidad de Chakra, ahora mismo también tu control de chakra debe ser pésimo, no peor que pésimo, una basura de control. Ahora respóndeme, ¿Sientes otro cambio en tu cuerpo?.-

-Ehm, no lo sé.-

-Concéntrate, dime, ¿Sientes algo nuevo?.-

Cerrando los ojos, y tratando de llegar a sus recuerdos para ver algo nuevo, lo único que logro ver nuevo fueron unas cloacas, por los lado habían cañerías, unas resplandecían en Morado, las otras en un tenue rojo, siguiendo el rojo, siendo el color que más le atraía, llego a un estilo de jaula, con cada paso que daba lo que había detrás se comenzaba a iluminar, cuando termino de iluminarse, lo vio.

Un animal gigante en aparente estado de desnutrición, casi en los huesos, tratando de acercarse lo más sigiloso posible. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de la jaula, la criatura abrió los ojos, unos ojos rojos como la sangre, brillantes, no lo acompañaba su piel.

-Je, con que el carcelero viene a ver al encarcelado.- dijo mostrando completamente sus ojos rasgados verticalmente como un gato.

 _-Ah, ah, ah. ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Por qué esta así?.-_

-¡No soy una cosa maldito enano! ¡Soy el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune! ¡Y estoy así gracias a ti, maldito mocoso, que quiere morir a una edad temprana! ¡Vete me colmaste la paciencia!.-

Naruto comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo pesaba, no podía mantenerse sobre sus pies, cayó al suelo de bruces cuando sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar escucho.

-Ni si quiera puedes aguantar esto de intención asesina, ¡No vuelvas hasta que puedas aguantarlo!.-

 _-Maldición, ¿Qué es esto? Mi conciencia la estoy perdien…-_

 **De vuelta en el bosque**

Naruto cayó como un muñeco de trapo al suelo, antes de tocarlo, Kakashi lo tomo en sus brazos, luego de colocar al chico en su espalda, comenzó la marcha a la casa de Tazuna.

 _-Maldición, ¿Quiere hacer una maratón de desmayos?, encima otra vez tengo que llevarlo yo, Ja.-_ el suspiro no fue nada disimulado. _-¿Qué habrá visto para desmayarse? Espero que no se le haga una costumbre.-_

Su línea de pensamiento era compartido por sus otro dos alumnos que esperaban su formación, que debía haber comenzado hace dos horas.

 **Casa de Tazuna**

-¡Sensei, llega tarde!.- Kakashi no se dio por aludido y siguió su camino al mismo sofá donde Naruto había sido puesto.

-¿Otro desmayo?.-

-Si.-

-Sensei ¿Esta seguro que lo que le sucede a Naruto no es desnutrición?

-Ja, quizás. Seguidme continuaremos con el entrenamiento mañana si Naruto despierta partiremos a Konoha.

Sasuke que se ha mantenido callado desde ese día.

 **Flashback**

Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre luego de terminar la batalla con Haku, hasta que ella se retiró.

Pasado un rato, Kakashi llego, solo para ver a Sasuke y a Naruto en charcos de Sangre uno desmayado y con varios cambios, y el otro al borde de la inconciencia.

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?

-Hmp, nada solo un combate más.-

-Sasuke no seas arrogante, ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto y a ti?.-

-El dobe fue mi escudo…-

-Espera, ¿Tu escudo? ¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?, ¿Por qué Naruto esta tirado donde hay telas de tu ropa y tu donde las de él? ¿¡Qué mierda hiciste Sasuke!?.-

Antes de poder responder Sasuke, tosió un poco de sangre y cayó en la inconciencia.

 **Fin Flashback**

Desde eso no han vuelto a hablar, como si la relación Sensei-Alumno murió, solo intercambiaron miradas ayer cuando les prometió entrenamiento, cosa que aún no llega y al parecer no llegara.

* * *

 **Vale acabe el capítulo mucho antes de lo que pensaba es bastante corto porque bueno ahora mismo mi cabeza me dice que aquí debo cerrar el capítulo si no adelantare mucho y me quedare sin ideas, pero bueno, alquimeizer al final no me demore una semana QwQ.**

 **Reviews porfiiiis, dudas, recomendaciones, dejad un review QwQ. Aclaro que nunca dejare mis historias espero no abandonarlas a menos que muera, hablando de historias debo continuar la primera, je la tengo si continuar, bueno.**

 **Byebye-eWe**


End file.
